Stranger in Middle earth
by M.N. Arias
Summary: The Stranger is strange to Middle earth, but has innate knowledge about certain things, what will his effect in this land strange to him be?


**Chapter 1: The fall**

A man quietly counted down as the nuclear bomb next to him was about to go off, 30 seconds, he had just shot all of the geth that had tried to stop him, and felt the adrenaline in his system disappear. His limbs felt heavy, his legs numb, I'm going to die here, he thought as he picked up his broken sword, 15 years is a good run, I just hope Athena isn't too mad at me, he silently laughed at himself, Who am I kidding, she is going to take it out on Kyon, poor bastard. he looked at the timer on the clock, 20 seconds, time just doesn't want to pass all that fast, what else can I do? I already sent the others their paths until the end of the war. He started walking towards the edge of the platform that overlooked the sea, This is a beautiful sight, he began counting down, 10...9...8...7...6, he sat down, his hanging over the edge. He opened a comm to the Normandy, "Athena?"

"Michael!" he heard the voice of his love shout.

"I just wanted to say, I love you," three...two...one, he closed his eyes as he waited for the bomb to go off.

There was a bright light that engulfed the man, he didn't feel pain, instead the sensation of falling. The man opened his eyes, and saw a building, "What?" he asked as he looked, to his perceptive, and saw the ground coming fast, "That isn't good?" he thought as he flipped his body so that it wasn't upside-down. He drew his sword, only to realize that it wasn't in its sheath, "Shit!" he shouted as his body lit up with his biotics, he punched the wall and created a hole to grab onto. The sudden stop caused Michael's arm to break with a sickening crack. He screamed as he saw his arm bend the completely wrong way, How am I getting down from here? he thought as he looked down, the drop is still another 4 or 5 stories down, I've survived worse. Michael let go of the wall and began to free fall through the air. He say a pile of hay that was in the streets, Great, I'm taking a page from Assassin's Creed, he thought as he leaned his body towards the hay. Michael hit the pile of hay perfectly, but physics decided to take over, and he was only slowed by the soft hay. He went through the pile and hit his head on the ground, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

When the man next awoke he felt his head in binds, and his arm in a splint, "Where am I?" he asked as he tried to sit up.

"You are in my house," a woman said, keeping him down on the table, "which is a few leagues outside of gondor, now, would you like to tell me your name?"

The man tried to remember his name, but couldn't, "I am sorry," he said, "I am afraid, that I don't remember."

"Is that so? Well, shouldn't surprise me, it looked like you hit your head fairly hard."

"May I ask your name?"

"My name is Marion daughter of Glenadale, and wife of Thoris," the woman answered, "I can't call you 'Man' all the time," Marion commented, "so we'll need to find you a name," she began examining the man's items which were sitting on a table not far from the bed, then the man laying on the bed, "You carry around strange items, and your eyes have a strange glow...I know, I'll call you Stranger."

"Stranger?" the man repeated, "until I find my name, that will by mine."

"So, Stranger, what are you going to do now?"

"First, I'll find a way to repay you for your hospitality," Stranger said, "then I'll leave to find out who I am."

"I can agree to that," Marion said, "my husband works in the stables, you can assist him when your arm heals."

"How long do you think that will take?"

"I am a Half-elf," Marion said, "my mother taught me some healing techniques, but it should still take a week."

"I understand," Stranger said as he got up.

"Mother!" a young boy shouted as he ran into the room, "is he up yet?"

"Glensod! I told you to wait outside!" Marion shouted at the boy, obviously her son.

"I wanted to see the man who fell from the sky," the boy whined as he came up to Stranger.

The man in question sat up, "My name is Stranger, it is a pleasure to meet you young Glensod."

"Stranger?" the boy repeated, "that is an unusual name."

"I do not remember my true name, so I will use that one," Stranger responded, "may I be granted a few moments of privacy?"

"Glensod, come help me with supper," Marion said as she grabbed her son by the arm and dragged him out of the room.

Stranger looked at his possessions on the table and sat up. He noticed that he was only wearing pants, there was a shirt next to the two rectangular items. He picked up the bigger one and saw a small protrusion on the side of it, "What is this?" he asked, then pressed the button. The item expanded, and took a strange form. The name of the object popped into his head, "A Sniper rifle," his hand was on the grip and his finger, the trigger. Remembering something in the back of his mine, he pulled the trigger. There was a loud bang, followed by the device shooting up and hitting Stranger in the face. A scream originated from the other room

"What in gods name was that!?" Marion shouted as she came into the room.

Stranger was rubbing his nose, "A gunshot," he announced, looking at where there was now he shot a grain sized hole in the wooden wall.

"Are some type of wizard?"

"Wizard?" The title didn't feel like it belonged to him, "What is that?"

"If you truly don't know, a wizard is a man that can use magic."

"I understand," Stranger said as he pressed the button on the side of the sniper again, causing it to collapse into the rectangular form that it was originally, "I think that would be the best title for me."

"You must be a wizard," Marion said as Stranger put the rectangle back on the table.

"I will find that out after I have repaid you," Stranger said as he grabbed his shirt.

"That thing is heavier than any tunic that I've seen, what is it made out of?"

"I don't know," Stranger tried putting his shirt on, but it was awkward since he didn't have full control over his right arm, but he finally got his shirt on.

"Well, supper is ready, and my husband will be home soon," Marion said, "so you best get out to the table."

"Yes Ma'am," Stranger said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

**Arias: Alright, if you guys have any questions about this story, or about Stranger, or Michael as he will remember himself as eventually, write them in the reviews.**

**Stranger: Would you like to tell me what is going on?**

**Arias: Eventually, but not today Stranger, not today. This story won't be a crossover, but stranger will eventually go into others.**

**Stranger: What the hell do you mean?**

**Arias: Well, until next time Arias out.**


End file.
